Our Love Is Our FourTris
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: What would happen if nobody died? What if there were no crazy bitches and the Divergent were allowed to live in peace? Read and Find out. First Divergent story. Please just tell me if I should bother to keep writing.
1. Every Saturday Night

**So. I'm gonna just try this out real quick. If it sucks let me know because I have never written a Divergent story.**

**AU(author's universe) The whole search for the Divergent hasn't happened and this is just the adventures of all the characters as they live together in the Dauntless compound. I know this is an overused idea, but I just wanted to start out with something simple for my first Divergent story. Thanks!**

**All characters belong to Suzanne Collins (For the most part.)**

_Tris's point of view._

The sweat beaded up on his forehead and his temples. His brow furrowed in pain and he grit his teeth in exertion. He was exhausted. There was simply no way he could pull this off. The shadow of his body shuddered on the ground. His muscles rippled beneath his skin.

"God Damnit." he hissed under his breath. He used all his force, but I feared it wouldn't be enough. A crash reverberated through out the air as Four slammed Uriah's hand into the dusty rock.

"Yeah!" Four shouted and punched his fist in the air, biting his lip so proud of himself. Uriah slumped back down against the log bench in defeat.

"Yeah. Whatever. Arm Wrestling doesn't prove anything about strength." Uriah huffed.

"Then what do you want to do to prove that I can kick your ass at anything and everything?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Because I know deep down that you will destroy me." He smiled sadly and I saw him and Marlene look down to the shadow between them at the same time, their faces flushed. Obviously they had been crushing on each other for a while, I'm glad they are finally acting on it. Their fingers laced around each others and they looked away.

Every Saturday, the majority of the initiates from my class make an effort to get together, this Saturday's choice? Bonfire at the outskirts of the compound. We had all been officially named Dauntless members just a little less than a month ago. Now we all have homes and jobs and well.. lives. No more initiates or training. Nothing. I am a Dauntless for good. I was ranked first with Uriah close behind. My job choice? Trainer. I stand alongside Tobias – Four, to them – now, training new Dauntless initiates. It's going hurt to see someone fail. To see them pack up their things and walk out as a factionless.

"Its getting late," Will said. Christina was falling asleep on his shoulder, the light of the fire dancing across her face, the embers popping out of the rock pit. "I think we are gonna head home." Will woke her up quietly and placed the gentlest of kisses on her forehead. They said their goodbyes to all of us.

"Are yall officially living together now?" I whispered the question to her.

"Yeah. We are." Christina said groggily, leading into a yawn. "Ill see you tomorrow." she waved as she and Will disappeared into the shadows back to the city of the Dauntless compound. Slowly, everyone left, alone or in pairs. Marlene and Uriah left, quickly after Lynn, but not before another handful of people. Soon, only Tobias and I were left. The fire had died to low flames and embers scattered around the circles.

Tobias was propped up against the log that was brought in to substitute a bench. I could see in my mind where the Dauntless seal was inked onto his skin, pressed against to the bark. My head rested on Tobias's lap, his eyes bored into mine. The solid blue softened into a sleepy, heavy blue, sinking into my dull green eyes. He gave me a small smile before reminding me of the nearing faction-wide lights out. I continued to lay on the ground while Tobias kicked dust up on the remnants of the fire and stomped on it for good measure. Tobias bent down and pressed a small kiss to my nose, and I scrunched up my face. "You look like a bunny." he chuckled. I touched my finger to his full lower lip. It was warm and soft and I could feel his pulse in his mouth. His lips parted slightly and I could feel his warm breath ooze over my hand before he nipped at my finger tips. I giggled a little bit and I could see his bright smile glowing in the dark in reply.

*****"Come on, Happy Hips." He grinned at me, placing an arm under my knees and the other under my head, jerking me up and cradling me as a child against his chest. I know that if he could, Tobias would protect me from my own shadow like this, but he knows I would never stand for it.

Since I was so tiny, and Tobias was so strong, he managed to carry me all the way back to our apartment without difficulty. Yeah, I'm an official Dauntless member now, entitiling me to pick a job and get my own place. But I would have just spent every night at Tobias' anyway. I twirled with my fingers and traced my ravens across my clavicle bone. I thought aimlessly of how my newly Erudite brother must be doing with his studies. My selfless mother and how she must be having to soothe my angry father in our home. Their home.

I reached into his pockets and pulled out the keys, flinging the door open before us, I heard it slam shut and realized Tobias had kicked it closed behind us. He threw my on the bed, tickling my sides. I squealed out loud, family forgotten. All I could do was laugh and gasp desperately for air.

"Guess what?" Tobias stopped the sensation on my sides, allowing me to breathe freely for a moment, only to brush the back of his hand across my cheek. "I love you very much." he answers before I could respond. Quickly, he shouted in my ear, "Happy Hips!" Then he pressed his thumbs into the hollow just above my protruding hip bones making me squirm. I bit my lip to stifle my laughter and throw my hips forward, throwing him off guard and causing us to turn over. I pinned Tobias' wrists under my knees. I knew there were only a couple spots that could make him weak, so my hands immediately found the place at the top of his rib cage.

"No, Tris stop! Quit. Quit, no!" He cried out, turning us over again – only the wrong way. I fell off the bed, the floor pressing all the air from my lungs. Before I recovered, Tobias fell on top of me also, destroying any recovery I was beginning to make. "Oh. Thanks for breaking my fall, Tris." he gave me a crooked smile, knowing that if I could breathe, he would have just earned a punch square to the face.

"Come on babe," Tobias reached his hand out to me.

"Don't you 'babe' me, Rib Crusher." I rolled my eyes and took his hand anyway.

"It's time to start getting ready for bed, Tiny. We have our first batch of Initiates coming in tomorrow, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression by yawning during gun training." he winked as he pulled his shirt off and strolled to the bathroom, changing into basketball shorts and I followed, brushing my teeth along side him. I put on shorts and a tank top, tying my hair up in the messiest bun I could muster. Little pieces fell down and framed my small face with little slivers of blonde. It looked like I had chopped all my hair off, and it didn't look terrible.

"What if I cut my hair like this?" I asked Tobias.

"Well, what reason do you have to do it?"

"I dunno. Do _you _think it would look good?"

He thought to himself for a moment before taking my face in his hands. His palms were warm and large. They covered the majority of my skin. "_I think _that you will look just as beautiful with your hair cut as you do in this moment, yesterday, and tomorrow." he said with a small smile, his eyes soft. With a series of small kissed peppered across my forehead and cheeks, he flipped off the bedroom light and dragged me to bed.

This was my life now. Every night, I crawled into bed with Tobias, curling up into his bare chest like a cat. I woke with his arm slung protectively and lazily around me, guarding me while we both slept. I spent everyday with the people I loved, doing what I loved. And I couldn't ask for anything more perfect.

**Well, I know all my first chapters are super short. I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know if you think I should keep this going or just kinda give it up. Kay, thanks!**


	2. Hey you, Stiff!

**Chapter two, you guys! Lets see how long this lasts. This chapter, I'm going to begin something new: Song of the Chapter. Chapter 2's song? **All I Want, by A Day To Remember.

"_Shit,_" I hiss under my breath as the first needle pierced my skin. Ouch. "I thought you said it wouldn't hurt, Chris."

"I know what I said, but I have never had it done either!" Christina blushed. I don't know why I believed her.

Somehow, Christina and Uriah had convinced me to get my cartilage pierced. Twice. They finally convinced me to get an industrial bar.

"What better time to get a new intimidating piercing than right before your first initiates?" Uriah had pleaded, his eyes taking on a puppy like quality that made him look years younger, and making me want to give him the whole world. He was such a child.

"Fine. But we don't till Four. He has to see it as a surprise." I agreed reluctantly. Christina squealed in victory.

So this morning after breakfast, as Tobias got ready, I snuck away with Christina to get my industrial bar. I knew Tobias liked piercings, though he didn't have any himself, and I decided that I was going to get just something small. No. Christina and Uriah had to go and convince me to up my tiny tragus piercing to an industrial bar. Four said just to meet him at the Net, so I went back to the room to get dressed. I picked a pair of black skinny jeans and a band tee shirt. The collar of my shirt caught on my bar and tugged on my tender ear. I stifled a cry by biting my lip and allowed a piece of ice to malt completely on my ear before I moved again.

We didn't make much music here in Dauntless – we left that to Amity and their banjos – but we did have music from before the factions were formed on some computers in the training room. A Day To Remember was one of my favorites. I listened to most everything. Some music that used to be called punk, which seemed to bring the spirit of Dauntless alive, and some country that sounded like Amity, and pop, which I don't know where in the world that came from. Most of the lyrics didn't make sense and even though the album cover had a handful of decent looking guys on the cover, they sounded like girls. *

I popped on my shoes and lined my gray-blue eyes with a thick layer of black liner and spread the dark red dusty eyeshadow across my eyes. My long hair already hung in straight layers down my back, my bangs sweeping across my face. I made sure to clip a black lace bow into my bangs, clipping them behind my ear to make sure you could see my new piercing. I finished off with some bright red lipstick and ran out the door on my way to the Net. It was already 9:30. The Choosing Ceremony ended about 30 minutes ago.

By the time I got to the Net, Four was waiting on me.

"Where have you been?" he asked, snaking his arm around my waist and pressing a gentle kiss to my temple.

"Oh you know, here, there." I rocked back and forth on my toes, waiting Tobias to notice my new accessory.

That's when I heard it: the blaring train whistle, Max giving instructions, then nothing. Hesitation. I remembered back to my first day of initiation. When I threw my shirt at Peter and took my rightful place as First Jumper. I wondered who would be the First Jumper today. The silence was broken by a girls voice. There was a little dot in the sky. First jumper. The weird thing was, they weren't screaming, the was yelling. Whooping and hollering. I don't blame them. Jumping to the Net is exhilarating, but not the first time.

They coughed as they hit the Net, then they lie there a minute just breathing. A silence spread through the Net.

".. Woo Hoo!" I could hear now it was a girl. "Can I do that again?!" She asked excitedly. Tobias – who I would have to start calling Four now – reached his hand out to her but she ignored it, rolling herself to the edge of the net and doing a somersault off the edge.

"Congradulations, First Jumper. Whats your name?"

"Fear-ee Nix" The Amity girl said with a big and bright smile, very proud. Strange name for an Amity. Usually their names are safe like Taylor or Sam. Phyre? That's pretty out there. She wore red shorts that went to her mid thigh and a skin tight, deep V necked yellow shirt.

"_Fear_-ree Nix?" Four asked.

"Yes. Phyre. Nyx. P-H-Y-R-E. N-Y-X. Phyre-Nyx."

"Well, this is Four," I began.

"And this is Six." he grinned, taking my hand in his.

"Four and Six? That's fantastic." her eyes widened.

"First Jumper – Phyre-Nyx." I made the announcement.

After Phyre left, there was another yell. Another amity. What was this? This was a boy however. His name was Ezra-Axe. He mentioned that he was Phyre's twin brother. After he mentioned it, I could see it. The dark black hair and big brown doe eyes. They both have straight noses and full lips. Their skin was dark, like toasted pecans. And they both seemed to think they were _made_ for Dauntless. There were 12 initiates in all. Two Amity. Five Dauntless. One Candor. Three Erudite.

One single Abnegation girl.

Cassia has long wavy blonde-brown hair. Her brown eyes and pale skin didn't exactly make her stand out. The only word I heard her say since she arrived in the compound was "Cassia." Her gray clothing hung on her body, hiding any curves she may or way not have. Her hair fell from its knot on the way down to the pit. She may be silent, but her eyes were screaming. Her mouth twitched into an almost smile as I introduced her to Dauntless.

"Okay," Four clapped his hands and the initiates nervous, excited chatter quieted. "All transfers will be with me and Six. All Dauntless-Borns, go with Zeke and Flynn.

They slowly separated, dividing into two groups with us. This was going to be _good._

They traveled down to the Pit, Four gave his speech on the Chasm and the thin line between Bravery and Idiocy. Finally, we went to the training room. Yus. My favorite. As Four began to tell the initiates about the guns, I rushed to the computer hooked up to a stack of speakers, to begin some music.

The hard, rushed, nearly forced notes flooded the rooms, shaking the floors. I could feel the hum of the base in my stomach and my feet. I leaned against the wall, Tobias was the best with the guns, so I let him teach the better part of the gun training.

I pressed my back against the wall and closed my eyes, letting the beat rock me back and forth. I hummed along, my hand tapping against my thigh. I heard a few songs pass, but it wasn't until Tobias whispered in my ear that I opened my eyes and realized that all the initiates were leaving. "Lunch time... You know, I love the way you can just.. lose yourself." he went to brush one lock of my hair back that had slid out of my bow, and I cried out.

"Ahh, God, hell!" I cupped my hand around my ear, pushing Tobias away form me.

"What? What? What did I do?!" he looked shocked for a moment, then I put my hand down and a small smile spread across my face. He snickered.

"Awe, Tris, its cute." My warm ear was throbbing. Tobias linked his arms around my waist.

"Surprise." I said under my breath, rolling my eyes. "Do you like it..?"

"Of course. Its beautiful. Just like its owner." he winked, ducking his head in for a quick kiss to my lips. I expected him to pull away, but he didn't. His lips traveled out past mine, leaving a blazing hot trail across my jaw, down my neck, and back up to the sensitive spot just behind my ear.

"Tobias," His name slipped from between my lips before I had even realized. My hand slipped into his hair, so soft and thick... He tilted my chin up to kiss him again, his teeth skimming my bottom lip. "How long is lunch break, again?" He chuckled at my question.

"Oh you know.. about an hour..." as his mouth was about to go back to my neck, there was a holler.

"Hey! Hey you, Stiff!" I froze. I hadn't heard someone call me that since initiation. I could tell Tobias took on the same tight state.

"Hey, _Stiff_, I'm talking to you?" A different voice,more feminine, said this time. "I know your weak, but that doesn't mean your _deaf_, does it?"

I took a look around the room, but only Tobias and I were here. Nobody else was in sight. Tobias took only my hand shutting off the radio and listening to the mumbles in the hallway.

We left through the doorway, looking down the hall so long I could barely see who the voices belonged to. After struggling for a moment, I saw two Erudite initiates and one Candor – Maize, Jason, and Rylan – surrounding the Abnegation girl – Cassia. She faced away from them, walking to the dining hall, ignoring their derogatory faction slurs. Finally, Maize called her "Stiff" one too many times and she turned to face them.

"What do you want, Maize?" She grumbled. Her voice was lower than I thought it would be.

"Just wondering, uhm," Maize the Erudite girl paused to snicker. "What do Abnegations and Yo-Yo's have in common?" Cassia sighed.

"What?"

"They're both a little _wound_ _up."_ Maize and the boys doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Very funny, Guys." Cassia rolled her eyes and began again toward the dining hall.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to leave yet!" Jason reached out to grab Cassia's shoulder and whipped her around to face him.

"Get your hands off me, Erudite." She spat.

"Ill put my hands where ever I want, Stiff. Maybe its time to loosen you up a bit." a small smirk spread across his face as he ran his hand up her thigh. Cassia raised her hand and slapped Jason across the face. Only to be replied with a back hand to her cheek.

That's when the attack on Cassia began.

**Hey guys. This story isn't gonna be one of those that are centered around the new incoming initiates, promise. I just wanted to explain something the next chapter. Which, I will only publish once I get a few more reviews. Sooo yall better get on that!" ~~Much love. ~Erin**


End file.
